


sandpaper

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he gets the privilege to simply forget, but you don't.





	sandpaper

everything’s changed.

the forest is dying, the formerly luscious trees are barren and shriveled. his touch that once upon a time comforted you now hurts you more than words can even describe. you can’t escape from it, even though he certainly did: by simply deciding that he hadn’t betrayed you in the worst possible way in the first place. was he telling the truth or was it a cowardly lie? you’ll never know, and that knowledge ruins your heart and mind slowly, like sandpaper scraping on raw, bare skin. slowly eating away at what makes you _you _until there’s nothing left but an empty husk and a barely-there shadow.

perhaps it’s best that you just forget too(even though you never quite manage to). just to make things easier (for who, you wonder). forgiveness doesn’t come easily for you, how could it when there’s not even anything real to forgive?

nonetheless, the forest is never the same. you’re forever changed now too, for better or worse.


End file.
